


Swords

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Innuendo, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While Lance was practicing with his sword, Keith was oFF STUDYING THE BLADE.Oneshot/drabble





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361656) by rebel-spore. 



Awhile after Lance had unlocked the rest of his bayard, there was a bigger mission to go on--so he ended up figuring it out just in time. The Blade of Marmora came back to Voltron headquarters and with that came their very own Keith. 

They had some downtime to talk. Which was really cool and all, because Lance actually liked Keith. He wanted to see how he was doing. 

"Hey!"

Keith looked up, looking surprised, but he gave a shy little smile when he saw that it was just Lance. "Hey, Lance," he said back. 

"You and I should cross swords sometime," Lance said with a big grin.

"What?"

Why did he look so surprised? Hadn't Shiro or Allura told him about his bayard change? "You know, since you and I both have swords."

" _What?"_

Was Keith blushing now?

Dumbfounded, Lance rose an eyebrow and held up his bayard. Which duh, was a sword. 

"Oh," Keith said, looking away, cheeks still flushed. "That kind of sword."

"...yeah what the fuck did you think I mean."

It was an important question!

 


End file.
